Un talento heredado
by Castiel-Winchi
Summary: Castle y Beckett se encuentra atrapados en medio de una serie de terribles asesinatos, todos relacionados con un antiguo amor del pasado de Castle. En medio de la terrible situación Castle descubre un secreto del pasado, uno que vendrá para cambiarle toda su vida y sus experiencias como padre de familia... el tiene otro hijo.
1. Chapter 1

**Un talento heredado**

Castle se encontraba haciendo notas para su próximo libro, este se titularía **"Entre el amor y el odio" **y estaría basado en sus sentimientos por Becketty la relación tormentosa pero divertida que compartían en las últimas semanas, sin querer admitirlo Kate se había convertido en la mejor amiga de Rick y sobre todo en su cómplice, la mejor combinación que un hombre puede encontrar en una mujer.

- ¿Estas escribiendo algo? - pregunto Alexis, quien iba llegando de la escuela y como todos los días se pasaba por la habitación a saludar a su padre, en esta ocasión Castle estaba tan concentrado en Beckett que tardo en responder.

- Hola cariño, estoy en el intento de un nuevo libro… está siendo algo difícil hasta ahora.

- ¿Nikki Heat te está dando problemas? Wow, pero si estabas fascinado con ella… dijiste que tenias un montón de historias basadas en los casos y…

- Si hija, pero esta historia no se ha escrito todavía - dijo Castle con ese tono de alegría y melancolía que nadie nunca había podido descifrar, Alexis asintió y le beso la frente

- Se te ocurrirá algo, ya lo veras - dijo ella muy segura de si, en ese momento una de las alertas en la computadora de Castle se activo y un mensaje apareció en la pantalla.

**CW HA HABLADO DE **_**KISSED AND KILLED**_

- ¿Cw, el canal de TV? - pregunto Alexis, Castle se empezó a reír como un loco.

- No cariño jajaja no es el canal jajaja es un escritor en internet - dijo Castle mientras habría el mensaje y se ponía a leer en voz alta el comentario.

_**¿Alexandra Jones? Otro nombre de prostituta para la protagonista de la nueva novela del sr. Castle, cabe mencionar que esta es descrita como una mujer 10 veces más sensual y ardiente que la tal Nikki Heat, este libro es parecido a una historieta de Batman para adultos, tenemos un asesino que les corta sus partes intimas a sus víctimas y los mata brutalmente, wow el gran escrito Castle se ha lucido con su brillante imaginación y erotismo ¿Me pregunto si se imagino cada parte carnal cortada en sus manos?**_

- Es un poco duro con sus palabras, ¿Quién es? - pregunto Alexis, Rick volvió a leer el comentario en su mente y se dio cuenta que todo era una gran verdad.

- No lo sé, no le conozco… he leído algunos de sus trabajos, son novatos pero muy buenos

- Seguramente pero papá, ¿no te molesta que escriba así de tus historias?

- No, porque está diciendo la verdad… Alexandra Jones realmente suena como una prostituta jajaja y bueno sería un hipócrita si no digiera que el morbo de las partes no lo llegue a imaginar en mis propias manos

- Iuggg papá - se quejo Alexis antes de salir de la habitación, no le gustaba hablar de esos temas con su padre.

Castle se quedo riendo unos segundos hasta que la intriga lo inundo. ¿Quién era ese CW? Lo había estado siguiendo desde hace meses y siempre daba unas historias referidas con el tema de los vampiros y un montón de cosas imaginarias que le salían muy bien pero cuando se trataba de hablar de temas serios como su libro, siempre demostraba ser objetivo y manejar un conocimiento muy bueno, era como si ese chico le leyera sus pensamientos sobre los libros y por eso le daban muchas ganas de conocer a esa persona.

Castle hizo algo que nunca antes había pensado, le dio click a la biografía del autor y se encontró con muchas cosas inesperadas. Se trataba de un hombre, no tenia fecha de nacimiento ni nombre, solo tenía demasiadas explicaciones al porque escribía y todas daban al mismo punto: **El rechazo de la sociedad**, seguramente había tenido una niñez y una adolescencia difícil lo que le hizo darse cuenta de su talento, era la misma historia que Castle había pasado en su juventud.

Rick dejo escapar un suspiro, le gustaría conocer a ese hombre CW y escribir un personaje sobre el, no entendía el porqué pero algo le decía que tenía una historia muy interesante, el estuvo tentado a mandarle un correo cuando su celular sonó, era Beckett.

- Hola Beck - dijo con ironía al contestar,

- Para ti soy Beckett no Beck… como sea Ricky - dijo marcando la ironía en cada frase - tenemos un caso, te necesito en la biblioteca STORM, esa a la que donas fondos cada mes… paso algo y estoy segura de que no va a gustarte.

- Voy para allá - dijo Castle, colgó, tomo su chaqueta y salió a toda velocidad, algo le decía que el tono de voz gracioso y serio de Beckett no era un juego, seguramente había pasado algo grave que le afectaría mucho.

Para cuando por fin llego a la biblioteca se encontró con un cerco policiaco en toda la cuadra, no le permitan el acceso hasta que Beckett apareció y lo dejo pasar.

- Castle, tienes que mantenerte tranquilo… lo que vas a ver no es precisamente lo que hemos visto antes - le dijo ella, la preocupación se podía mirar en sus ojos así que Castle asintió con seriedad y empezó a caminar con Beckett hasta la escena del crimen.

Se trataba del cadáver desnudo y destripado de una mujer, las viseras de fuera, sus ojos le habían sido arrancados con una navaja y los tenia en el interior de su boca, ella estaba colocada sobre un montón de libros de Castle quien salió corriendo al baño para vomitar, Beckett detrás de el.

- ¿Estás bien? - pregunto preocupada, no podía entender porque Rick estaba empezando a llorar y a maldecir.

- ¿Quién lo ha hecho? Eso ha sido horrible

- No lo sabemos Castle, apenas estamos identificando a la victima pero nos resulta difícil pues no tenía identificación.

- No hace falta… yo la conozco, se llamaba Katherine Parr - aseguro Castle y se giro a vomitar al inodoro otra vez, el recuerdo tan horrible del cuerpo no le dejaba de dar vueltas.

Pasaron unos minutos para que Castle se calmara y saliera del baño, solo para ver como el cadáver de Katherine era metido en una bolsa negra por los forenses y la sacaban del lugar, la enorme mancha de sangre quedo en el suelo, manchando todos sus libros.

- ¿Cómo paso esto Beckett? - pregunto enojado, incluso Beckett se sorprendió de escuchar ese tono de voz en Castle.

- Parece que cayó de la ventilación, directo a los libros - explico ella y señalo el techo sobre ellos, estaba destruido y había un rastro de sangre en el.

- ¿Cómo demonios metieron un cadáver ahí? - pregunto aun más molesto, esta vez Beckett podía ver la ira y el dolor en la mirada de su amigo.

- No lo sabemos… aun… pero vamos a saberlo Castle, aun que no sé porque siento que tu sabes mucho de nuestra victima - aseguro ella, Castle asintió tristemente.

- Vamos a caminar, necesito aire y te contare todo

Castle caminaba como ido en la calla, miraba hacia todas partes pero no se concentraba en lo que estaba delante de él, incluso un auto estuvo por arrollarlo pero Beckett le salvo.

- De acuerdo ¿Castle que sucede? - pregunto ella, le iba a dar espacio a su amigo hasta que estuviera listo para hablar pero no podían continuar así, no con la incertidumbre matándola. Castle suspiro y se sentó en una banca del parque, ella a su lado.

- La conocí hace casi 16 años, fue después de que Meredith se fue y me dejo a Alexis, yo estaba… estaba confundido, me sentía solo y encontré a Katherine en un bar de Memphis, tuve… lo que podría llamarse una relación seria con ella por unos meses, pero no funciono… ella era exagerada, bebía demasiado y creo que probaba drogas, la cosa fue que ella intento suicidarse por mi y sus padres la metieron a rehabilitación, entonces la deje de ver y cuando empecé a escribir bueno… me mude, me cambie el nombre y jamás la volví a ver, aun así hubo un tiempo en que la ame mucho Beckett. - declaro Castle con un suspiro.

- Lo lamento mucho Castle, vamos a descubrir quien le hizo esto - dijo Beckett ahora podía ver otra faceta en Castle, una que nunca antes había visto y eso que ya le había conocido muchas mujeres.

- Seguramente así será, si no te molesta iré a casa… necesito darme un baño y pensar en algunas cosas - le dijo Castle y no espero una respuesta de Beckett para irse, era claro que se sentía mal por Katherine y aun no sabía lo que le esperaba con ese caso.

***Esta nueva historia la llevo planeando desde hace semanas, es la primera vez que escribo sobre CASTLE, es una serie que recien comence a ver y digo el es escritor como su servidos y como muchos otros que hay aqui por eso me ha inspirado... bueno espero que les guste y si se lo estaban preguntando SI CASTLE VA A TENER OTRO HIJO ¿la pregunta es de quien? y como aparecerá, no les digo mas por que eso vendra despues...**

**POR FAVOR REVIEWS¡**


	2. Chapter 2

Castle regreso a casa y se fue directo a bañar, había dejado caer el agua caliente sobre su espalda y su nuca por un largo tiempo mientras que los recuerdos del pasado le venían a la mente. Si bien no tuvo la mejor relación del mundo con Katherine, ella había llegado a su vida cuando más lo necesitaba, después de su divorcio él había quedado devastado y ella le mostro que el amor para el aun estaba fuera, en algún lugar del mundo… luego se había enamorado de ella e incluso llego a pensar en formalizar pero eso nunca llego a pasar, por las malditas drogas que la habían consumido.

- ¿Hijo estas bien? - pregunto su madre dese fuera, ella llevaba la cuenta del tiempo que Castle llevaba en la bañera, habían pasado casi 2 horas y no salía… temía lo peor.

Castle ya no se estaba bañando, el ya estaba vestido pero aun permanecía recargado en el lava manos, mirándose al espejo.

- Estoy bien, madre - dijo abriendo la puerta, Martha lo miro por unos segundos y se dio cuenta del enrojecimiento en los ojos de su hijo, el era tan transparente en alma pero también en cuerpo pues sus ojos aun reflejaban el dolor y el llanto.

- Has estado llorando, querido sabes que puedes hablar conmigo - le dijo ella, Castle se mordió el labio como cada vez que se sentía acorralado y asintió.

Madre e hijo fueron al pequeño despacho de escritura de Castle, ahí él le conto todo lo sucedido con Katherine a su madre, ella recordaba como todo lo sucedido con esa joven… pues también le había dado futuro a la relación de su hijo con ella.

- Lo siento mucho cariño, se lo que Katherine fue para ti - dijo Martha, tomando la mano de su hijo en la suya como cuando era pequeño.

- Te lo agradezco madre, es solo que… no puedo evitar pensar que hubiera pasado si la hubiera ayudado, ya sabes después de la rehabilitación.

- Seguramente la hubieras hecho muy feliz, pero querido… el pasado es el pasado y no te puedes lamentar por algo que no hiciste… han pasado casi 16 años de eso y si Katherine nunca te busco fue porque no quiso interferir con tu vida.

- Pero lo está haciendo y de la peor manera madre… si hubieras visto su cuerpo, es lo peor que he visto en mi vida… solo un verdadero loco pudo hacerle eso - dijo Castle con la aparición de nuevas lagrimas en su rostro, su madre lo abrazo por un rato hasta que dejo de llorar.

- Tienes que encontrar a su asesino y entregarlo a la justicia, tiene que pagar por su crimen - dijo ella en un intento por reconfortar a su hijo, en ese momento el celular de Rick empezó a vibrar, era Beckett así que contesto.

- ¿Qué pasa Beckett?

- Castle, sé que no te sientes muy bien ahora pero… me temo que tenemos un nuevo homicidio, es en Main Street apartamento 435.

- ¿Has dicho apartamento 435? - pregunto Castle con un nudo en la garganta.

- Si ¿sucede algo malo con ello?

- Te lo digo cuando llegue, voy para allá - dijo Castle, tomo su chaqueta y sin darle explicaciones a su madre, se fue de casa.

Un nuevo cerco policiaco se interpuso en el camino de Castle, el bajo muy decidido de su auto y por la expresión en su rostro nadie lo detuvo de entrar.

- ¿Qué tan malo es? - pregunto Castle al ver a Beckett firmando unos papeles para el traslado del cuerpo.

- Un hombre en su cama, desmembrado e igualmente parece haber sido asfixiado con algo pero no sabemos qué es exactamente… el laboratorio nos informara, su nombre era - ella estaba por decir mientras miraba la cartera pero Castle se le adelanto.

- Benjamín Parr, era el padre de Katherine - dijo Castle con pesar, Beckett se quedo muda.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Si, si… sus padres eran divorciados, vinimos a este mismo apartamento hace años, el era un buen hombre.

- Lo lamento mucho Castle - murmuro Beckett, ella podía ver el dolor creciendo en la mirada de Castle y empezaba a dudar en haber hecho lo correcto con llevar a Rick a esa escena del crimen.

Beckett invito a Castle a tomar un café en el otro edificio, ella tenía una teoría y era necesario que su amigo estuviera tranquilo para escucharla.

- Se que esto duele Castle y lamento tener que preguntarte esto pero… ¿crees que esto puede estar conectado contigo?

- ¿Por qué ella apareció sobre mis libros y su padre tenía una copia de mi libro en sus manos? - pregunto el con ironía, Beckett se quedo en blanco ¿Cómo había notado Castle lo de su libro en casa de Benjamin? Si el no había visto la escena del crimen o eso pensaba ella.

- Puede ser Beckett pero si es así… no tengo ni idea de quien está haciendo esto, lo de Katherine y yo fue mucho, antes de que fuera famoso y muy pocas personas lo saben.

- Lo sé pero Castle piénsalo, las coincidencias no existen… no en este trabajo.

- Tal vez, pero no tengo ninguna idea… me resulta difícil creer que alguien puede hacerle ese tipo de cosas a una persona.

- Lo lamento estoy siendo insensible, se que estas pasando un rato difícil con esto y lo último que quieres hacer es hablar de ello… lo lamento, ve a casa y mañana veremos que dicen los análisis del forense.

Castle no protesto a la sugerencia de Beckett, simplemente se dio la vuelta y se fue a casa, realmente se sentía mal y quería estar solo. Cuando llego a casa se dio una vuelta por la habitación de Alexis, ella estaba dormida así que le dio su beso en la frente y salió sigilosamente para no despertarla, luego se fue a su habitación a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente Castle se despertó muy temprano, Alexis también estaba despierta y eso lo tomo por sorpresa.

- Cariño son las 4 de la mañana, deberías dormir un poco mas - le dijo, pronto se dio cuenta que su hija ya estaba arreglada para la escuela, lo que significaba que quería hablar en privado (pues la abuela estaba dormida a esas horas)

- La abuela me conto lo que paso, ¿Cómo te sientes papá?

Castle no pudo responder, solo pudo abrazar a Alexis y ponerse a llorar… era su hija la única persona que lo podía hacerse sentir mejor y ella lo sabia así que no tuvo inconveniente en dejarse abrazar por su padre hasta que se calmo, entonces le dio un té.

- Lo lamento hija, esto es difícil de manejar.

- Tranquilo papá, lo entiendo y puedes hablarme de ello si quieres

Alexis era muy madura para la edad que tenia, sin embargo Castle no podía hablarle de su relación con otra mujer, pese a su buena comunicación sentía que no haría lo correcto.

- Gracias cariño, significa mucho y ten pos seguro que hablare contigo, pero no ahora, aun no estoy listo - eso quería decir NI AHORA NI NUNCA.

- Esta bien papá, estaré aquí si me necesitas

Alexis no iba a rendirse hasta saber la verdad así que Castle salió a correr un poco (cosa que solo hacia cuando estaba estresado) regreso a casa para ducharse y cambiarse y se fue a las oficinas de la policía. Beckett parecía haber visto un muerto, estaba pálida y apenas lo vio se acerco a abrazarlo (cosa que lo tomo por sorpresa)

- Lo siento mucho Castle, hay algo que tienes que ver - le dijo ella por su tono de voz Rick no se atrevió a preguntar y la siguió al laboratorio forense, el cadáver de Katherine estaba en una plancha y montón de radiografías en la pared.

- Estuvimos analizando el cadáver, la causa de muerte ha sido una puñalada en la espina dorsal, se desangro y las otras heridas fueron post mortem, su ojo fue arrancado de una forma muy profesional, pero no fue todo lo que encontré - decía la forense, ella miro a Beckett quien asintió con la cabeza.

- Estuve analizándola con rayos X, encontré una rasgadura en la matriz y no una reciente, por lo menos tiene unos 15 años con la herida.

- Lo que significa que tuvo un hijo, un hijo Castle - dijo Beckett, Castle se quedo mudo las fechas concordaban, ¿el era padre de otro chico o chica?. Probablemente.

***Lizzy muy buena conjetura pero no sera de esa manera jiji, te vas a sorprender... Porfavor si se han tomado tiempo de leer este fic envien sus comentarios, es importante saber si estoy haciendo bien con este personaje, **

**POR FAVOR REVIEW¡**


	3. Chapter 3

- ¿Un bebe? ¿Pero como…? Katherine, ella nunca…. Nunca dijo nada - Castle estaba teniendo problemas para asimilar la información, ni siquiera sabía si ese niño era verdad o si era suyo pero los nervios y algo en su interior le estaban haciendo saltar.

- Bueno eso les toca averiguarlo a ustedes… pero ella tuvo un bebe y es eso seguro - le dijo la forense, Beckett se inmuto por un segundo y tomo el brazo de Castle.

- Tienes que ver una última cosa que descubrimos - dijo ella, Rick no se podía creer que hubiera más noticias sobre el caso, no después de esa noticia tan extraña.

- Analizamos el cadáver de la otra víctima… la causa de muerte fue… fue asfixia y… encontramos que le introdujeron unas bolas de papel en la garganta para ahogarlo… las revise y bueno, descubrimos esto - dijo la forense y le dio una bolsa con copias de la evidencia a Castle, se trataba de unas fotografías de Katherine embarazada y en cada una de ellas había una nota.

_PARA RICK CASTLE_

- Eso confirma su embarazo Castle

- Lo sé Beckett y no se equivocaron, estas tienen al menos 15 años… son de cuando la conocí, ese vestido blanco… se lo di yo cuando cumplimos 3 meses… perdón… tengo que - Castle salió corriendo del laboratorio, Beckett detrás de el.

- Castle, espera…. Tomate un respiro.

- No puedo Beckett… ese asesino esta dejándome un mensaje, mato a Katherine y a su padre… y me a puesto en aviso sobre un supuesto hijo o hija, que nunca conocí.

- Castle no podemos asegurar que sea tuyo.

- Tiene que serlo, las fechas concuerdan, las fotos, los asesinatos… todo se relaciona conmigo Kate.

- Tal vez o tal vez ese hijo… puede que sea el asesino o la asesina… piénsalo, por lo que sabemos no creció con su familia… debieron haberlo dado en adopción o algo, probablemente este buscando venganza a su abandono.

- Beckett, esa persona debe tener por lo menos 15 años… muy joven para ser un asesino.

- Castle, tu sabes que en este trabajo… vemos muchas cosas que no son normales, lamento lo que paso con tu ex… pero tenemos que sacar este caso a flote y encontrar a su hijo

- Y así saber si es mío - murmuro Castle

Castle y Beckett estuvieron buscando registros de Katherine, fue así como Rick se entero que su Ex había salido a los 4 meses de su rehabilitación de drogas, estaba triste porque de haber esperado ese tiempo por ella… tal vez se hubieran casado y ella estaría aun viva.

- Castle, lo encontré - dijo Beckett desde su escritorio, había visto que Castle estaba perdido en sus pensamientos por lo que ella misma busco los expedientes médicos de Katherine.

- ¿Y?

- Enero del 97. Katherine Parr fue internada en el St. Jame, tuvo una cesaría de emergencia y según los registros… tuvo un niño.

- Un niño - murmuro Castle, imaginando que si resultaba ser su hijo…cumpliría con su mayor sueño, el ser padre de un chico… algo que ninguna mujer le había dado nunca.

- Si, y fue dado en adopción en junio de ese año… tenía 5 meses cuando fue entregado al orfanato memorial. -explico ella.

- ¿Tienes alguna idea de si fue adoptado? - pregunto él, Beckett hizo una mueca de disgusto.

- No, no podemos saberlo… el orfanato fue desintegrado hace años y todos sus registros se perdieron Castle.

- Maldicion - dijo dando un gran golpe al escritorio, mismo que hizo a todos los de la oficina girar a verlo, Beckett les hizo una seña para que regresaran a sus asuntos.

- Castle, tienes que calmarte… hay otras maneras de encontrar registros de ese pequeño

- ¿Asi? ¿Cuáles?

- Bueno… no será fácil, pero nuestros registros dicen que… el encargado del almacén, el señor… Mike Jefferson se convirtió en el director de la academia Mason, igualmente de niños huérfanos.

- Ho si, si la conozco… vamos

Castle no espero respuesta de Beckett para salir de la oficina, ella tuvo que correr hacia el ascensor para alcanzarlo pues no lo podía dejar solo, no en un caso en el cual estaba siendo afecto de manera emocional.

Castle había conducido muy rápido hacia la academia Mason, cuando por fin estaciono el auto se bajo corriendo como si estuviera en la maratón, Beckett detrás de el, lo quería detener pero en el interior comprendía lo que significaba tener ansias de descubrir la verdad sobre un ser querido.

- ¿Mike Jefferson? - pregunto ella a un sujeto atlético, de unos 40 años que estaba jugando futbol con los chicos en el pasto.

- El mismo, ¿en qué puedo ayudarla señorita?

- Detective Kate Beckett NYP, el es Richard Castle… necesitamos hacerle un par de preguntas sobre el antiguo orfanato Memorial.

- Hablemos en mi oficina - dijo el hombre y empezó a caminar, la pareja detrás de ellos… Castle miraba a todos los chicos huérfanos, no podía ni quería imaginar que sucedería si el hijo de Katherine fuera suyo y hubiera vivido en un orfanato, solo y desamparado.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieren saber sobre el Memorial?

- Vera estamos investigando a una mujer, quizá la conozca… ¿Katherine Parr?

- ¿Kath? No me diga que ha recaído en las drogas - era claro que el hombre ubicaba perfecto a la mujer, así que Castle intervino.

- No, ella… ella fue asesinada

- Por dios, que pena… ella era, era una mujer llena de vida - dijo Mike.

- SI bueno, estamos aquí porque… hace poco nos enteramos de que ella tuvo un hijo y que lo dio en adopción… señor Jefferson, necesitamos que nos ayude a encontrar a ese niño pues suponemos que pueda estar en riesgo - dijo Beckett.

- El hijo de Katherine, claro que lo recuerdo… es un niño difícil de olvidar.

- ¿Por qué? - pregunto Castle intrigado, si ese chico resultara ser su hijo… necesitaba saber todo sobre él.

- Bueno ¿Cuántos niños aprenden a leer a los 2 años? - dijo el hombre con una sonrisa alegre, Kate y Rick se miraron, ese chico se iba pareciendo mas a Castle.

- ¿Y el tenia nombre? - pregunto Castle, el hombre asintió con una sonrisa.

- Bueno tiene uno bastante peculiar… se llama Jocette Enrique… El… él era un niño muy travieso, le gustaba explorar… armar y desarmar cosas, hubiera deseado que se quedara más tiempo con nosotros.

- ¿A qué se refiere? ¿Paso algo malo con él?

- No, claro que no… simplemente fue adoptado, cuando tenía 3 años.

- ¿Usted recuerda quien lo adopto? - pregunto Beckett, ella sabía que Castle probablemente ya estaba ilusionándose con el chico y enterarse de que ya tenía padres lo haría sufrir.

- Bueno, fue un importante magnate de los negocios… se llamaba… Dylan… Dylan Sanders y su esposa era… Julia Sanders, cuando vieron a ese niño… bueno hicieron mucho papeleo y metieron abogados, lo adoptaron en tan solo 1 semana.

Castle se había quedado mudo, su hijo potencial estaba viviendo con padres… una parte de el estaba agradecido de que no se la pasara solo pero otra, se preocupaba de que si fuera su hijo… las cosas serian más difíciles con padres de por medio.

- Lo vamos a encontrar Castle. - dijo Beckett antes de bajar del ascensor de la oficina, por respeto a su amigo se había quedado callada todo el camino pero ahora ya no podía mas.

Apenas poner un pie en la oficina, esposito abordo a Beckett con malas noticias.

- Hubo un intento de homicidio en la calle 14… el muchacho sobrevivió y está en la sala de interrogatorios para dar declaración… lo tienen que ver, probablemente les interese - dijo esposito muy seguro de sí, Kate miro a Rick por un segundo y entonces ambos entraron a la sala.

- Soy la detective Kate Beckett, el es Richard Castle… ¿y tú eres?

- Enrique Sanders - dijo el muchacho antes de girar la silla y dejar ver su rostro, la mirada e incluso el tono de la voz eran parecidas a la de Castle, el nombre era poco común…. Tenía que ser él, Castle estaba frente a frente con su potencial hijo

***Por favor Review¡**


	4. Chapter 4

- Soy la detective Kate Beckett, el es Richard Castle… ¿y tú eres?

- Enrique Sanders - dijo el muchacho antes de girar la silla y dejar ver su rostro, la mirada e incluso el tono de la voz eran parecidas a la de Castle, el nombre era poco común…. Tenía que ser él, Castle estaba frente a frente con su potencial hijo.

- ¿Sanders? ¿Eres hijo de Dylan sanders? - le pregunto Castle titubeante, el chico asintió y le dio la mano.

- Ha oído de mi padre, si ese soy yo… todos me dicen Ric - dijo el niño aun con la mano extendida, Castle empezó a temblar pero correspondió al saludo.

- Soy Rick Castle, ella es la detective beckett.

- Un gusto, pero no es necesario que me diga quienes son ustedes… yo, ya lo sé… digo usted es el mejor escritor de este planeta y usted detective… bueno usted es Nikki Head

- ¿Así que eres un fan? - pregunto Rick feliz, de que si ese chico fuera su hijo por lo menos ya lo admiraba o al menos conocía de él.

- El fan numero uno - murmuro el niño y se volvió a sentar en el lugar donde estaba, ahí todos recordaron que a Ric lo habían intentado matar y que por eso estaba bien.

- Bien, cuéntame… ¿Qué fue lo que paso? - preguntaba Beckett mientras tomaba su lugar con Castle quien miraba con curiosidad al niño, en busca de algún parecido.

- Estaba saliendo de la tienda de videos, acababa de comprar mi copia de Residente vil 5, cuando…

- Es una buena película sombrosa ¿no crees? - Castle pregunto emocionado.

- Buenos efectos y buenas actuaciones pero la falto la historia… ahora como le decía yo estaba saliendo con mi bolsa y mi película, cuando una camioneta me corto el paso y un tipo con máscara de Obhama me apunto con un arma y me dijo que subiera al auto, yo claro que no lo hice… me puse a correr como un loco hasta que encontré a un policía de tránsito y él me trajo aquí, dijo que podrían ayudar.

- ¿Qué tipo de camioneta era? ¿Viste la placa? - pregunto Beckett.

- Era una Hummer o como se diga, era gris… lo siento no pude mirar las placas pero… puedo decirles que ese sujeto me apunto con una pistola que tenia silenciador… de eso estoy muy seguro.

- Bien, señor Sanders – decía Beckett pero el joven se empezó a reír otra vez.

- Ric - murmuro

- Bueno Ric, vamos a mandar una patrulla a su dirección por unos días, tenemos motivos para sospechar que esto tiene que ver con una serie de crímenes violentos.

- ¿Qué clase de crímenes? - pregunto el chico interesado

- Esa información no puedo dársela…ahora, llamaremos a sus padres para que vengan por usted.

- Querrá decir padre, detective, mi madre… ella, murió hace un año - dijo el niño con la voz entrecortada.

- Lo lamento mucho - murmuro Castle, el niño asintió.

- SI gracias… como sea papá esa en una junta importante de su trabajo y no podrá venir, ¿no podría mandar a alguien a llevarme a casa?

- Eso no…

- Yo lo hare - dijo Castle con una sonrisa que molesto mucho a Beckett por un segundo antes de que recordara los motivos ocultos de Castle.

- Bien Castle lo acompañara a su casa y se quedara hasta que su padre llegue para informarle de la situación - dijo ella y salió de la sala de interrogatorio, Castle se quedo mudo y temblando porque imaginarse en la misma habitación con el padre de su probable hijo, le daba miedo.

Pese a todo Castle se llevo al chico en su auto, el camino había sido tan difícil para el porqué el muchacho estaba mirando la caja de su película y escuchando música en todo momento, Castle no resistió mas e hizo un sonido que llamo la atención del chico.

- ¿Pasa algo señor Castle?

- No me digas señor, solo dime Castle… no soy tan viejo. - dijo él, el chico se empezó a reír un poco.

- Jajaja tiene casi 40, hasta podría ser mi padre - dijo un alegre chico en tono de burla, claro a Castle no le hizo nada de gracia el comentario pues podría ser una realidad.

- Aquí es mi casa - dijo el chico, Castle freno en la entrada del edificio de apartamentos y siguió al muchacho.

En el camino al ascensor todo mundo saludaba a Ric, Castle estaba impresionado de que un chico de su edad conociera a tanta gente y sobre todo fuera tan bien hablado y portado en todo momento, no como otros adolescentes pues la única que era parecida a él era Alexis.

Para cuando llegaron al apartamento Castle se quedo asombrado, era un lugar no muy grande pero my calido, limpio y ordenado.

- Ven Castle quiero mostrarte algo - le dijo el niño así que él lo siguió hasta su habitación, que era una combinación de niño y adolescente, había figuras de acción, peluches y una televisión con reproductor Blue ray, pero también había libros y películas juveniles.

Lo más notorio era la repisa con todos los libros de Castle, justo arriba de la computadora.

- Vaya, pero si los tienes todos - dijo Castle con orgullo, el niño volvió a reírse de su cara incrédula.

- Si bueno, tuve que obtener como unas 200 A para que papá me los comprara, de hecho quise ir a una firma de autógrafos tuya hace unos meses pero tuve examen ese día y no pude ir.

- Que pena, pero… ahora mismo voy a firmártelos todos

- ¿Es enserio? - pregunto incrédulo y con los ojos brillando de emoción, Castle asintió y poco a poco fue bajando libro por libro para firmarlo. Cuando por fin término de firmar todos noto que había un libro mas, uno de cubierta negra y xerografiado novato, con el titulo TORMENTA VENIDERA

- ¿Y este? No es mío - dijo mientras lo hojeaba un poco, el niño corrió a quitárselo de las manos,

- Lo sé… es… es mío - dijo lleno de vergüenza.

- ¿tu…tuyo? - pregunto Castle, ese era otro punto a favor para el, un chico que también escribía y de una forma tan profesional como para escribir un libro… bueno no era fácil de encontrar y además esa clase de talento era heredado.

- SI, mira… tu, tu eres mi inspiración desde hace unos años… incluso me dicen Ric por ti Rick, veras papa me leía tus libros para dormirme y cuando mama murió… me puse a escribir y me gusto hacerlo, tanto que tengo mi propia página Web-

- ¿Ha si? - pregunto Rick

- SI, es mas ¿podríamos tomarnos una foto para ella? A mis fans les encantara verte que te conozco.

- Claro.

- Entonces vamos - dijo el niño y prendió el ordenador, Castle poso junto a él para que la cámara Web les tomara la foto.

- Genial, voy a subirla ahora mismo - dijo el chico y abrió su Web, fue ahí cuando Castle se dio cuenta de lo pequeño que era el mundo y sobre todo de con quien estaba hablando.

- Espera ¿tú eres CW?

- SI, ¿porque?

- Chico me he leído todas tus historias y todos tus comentarios de mis libros, eres asombroso … incluso yo estaba por escribirte un mail para conocernos - dijo emocionado.

- ¿Enserio? - pregunto el chico también ilusionado pero en ese momento apareció el padre de Ric, Dylan Sanders.

- Hola hijo… ¿Y este señor?

- Papa, no vas a creerlo… él es Richard Castle - le dijo Ric, el hombre sonrió y extendió su brazo para saludar, Castle lo miraba muy fijamente pues podía notar en sus ojos que era un padre sumamente sobreprotector.

*** Dylan Sanders seria interpretado por Misha Collins =D GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ESTAN LEYENDO ESTO Y A TODOS LOS QUE HAN DEJADO COMENTARIOS, ME IMPULSAN A CONTINUAR CON ESTO, MUCHAS GRACIAS¡**

**Porfavor Review**


	5. Chapter 5

- Hola hijo… ¿Y este señor?

- Papa, no vas a creerlo… él es Richard Castle - le dijo Ric, el hombre sonrió y extendió su brazo para saludar, Castle lo miraba muy fijamente pues podía notar en sus ojos que era un padre sumamente sobreprotector.

- Rick Castle, ¿Qué te trae a mi casa? - pregunto el hombre mientras se daban las manos, Castle temblaba como gelatina pues había algo intimidante en ese hombre, y eso que le estaba sonriendo.

- Solo, estaba… por aquí, vine a traer al chico - dijo con su sonrisa torcida, ahí fue cuando Ric decidió intervenir.

- Papá, ven… siéntate - le pidió el niño y casi lo condujo de la mano hasta la cama, donde ambos se sentaron.

- Bueno… el señor Castle, me trajo… me trajo porque… bueno, es que papito…. Me quisieron secuestrar o matar creo - dijo el niño así de rápido y contundente, poniendo su risita torcida en el rostro, su padre se quedo perplejo y parpadeo un par de veces hasta que entendió lo que había pasado.

- ¿Qué cosa dices? ¿Quién? ¿Dónde? - preguntaba molesto y preocupado

- No sabemos quién ha sido, pero… ¿recuerdas que te pedí permiso para comprar el DVD de Residente evil 5? - pregunto con una mueca de dolor.

- Si y recuerdo haberte dicho que no podías ir hoy… porque… ¿me estás diciendo que no te importo lo que te dije y te fuiste a esa tienda? - pregunto capcioso.

- Bueno… yo no lo diría de esa forma papá -dijo el chico nervioso, el hombre se levanto de la cama y empezó a caminar con las manos en la cintura, tratando de encontrar palabras adecuadas para el enojo y la preocupación que sentía.

- ¿Y tu estas bien? - pregunto secamente, el niño asintió.

- Si, logre salir corriendo… no te preocupes, ya le di mi declaración a la policía - decía el niño para excusarse, Castle podía notar algo raro en toda esa escena pero no sabía que era esa cosa rara, así qué intervino.

- Si y lo ha hecho muy bien… es un gran chico, muy inteligente - dijo Castle nervioso, el hombre lo miro y asintió con la cabeza.

- Jocette, trae una taza de café para el invitado - dijo el hombre, había sonado bastante duro pues el primer nombre del chico sí que no le encantaba para nada a Castle y menos le gusto la cara de niño regañado que el chico puso.

- No, no hace falta… yo ya me iba. - se excuso.

- Insisto, permítame invitarle el café… es lo menos que puedo hacer por usted - dijo el hombre, indicándole con la mirada al chico que se fuera y así lo hizo.

- Insisto, no era necesario que hiciera esto - dijo Castle

- Si yo creo que es muy necesario que lo haga… me gustaría tener unas palabras con usted ¿puedo llamarlo Rick? - pregunto, Castle asintió pues en su vida nunca nadie le hablado de una forma tan clara y aun que no le gustara… necesitaba obtener información de ese sujeto.

- Entonces, vamos a mi estudio… es mas privado - le dijo el hombre y le indico la dirección, el apartamento era perfecto para 2 hombres, libros y juegos por todas partes, un plasma gigante en la sala y muchas fotos del chico cuando era pequeño, eso conmovió mucho a Castle pues si ese chico resultaba ser su hijo, se había perdido de muchas cosas.

- Aquí está el café, no sabía si le gustaba con azúcar - dijo el niño y le entrego la taza, Castle le sonrió en agradecimiento pero dejo de hacerlo cuando vio que el chico le daba otra taza de café a su padre pero no lo miraba a los ojos. - una de azúcar y leche papá, como te gusta - murmuro el chico, el hombre tomo un sorbo del café y asintió.

- Gracias, ahora vete a tu habitación que tengo que tratar un asunto con el señor Castle y ha no creas que se me olvida que me desobedeciste pero ya hablaremos de eso antes de que te duermas jovencito - le advirtió y le dio un beso en la frente, el chico asintió con tristeza, le sonrió a Castle y se fue,

- Bien Rick, ahora que estamos solos… habla claro ¿Qué demonios haces en mi casa? - pregunto directo al punto, Castle se encogió de hombros sin entender el porqué de esa pregunta.

- Ya te lo dije, traje al niño… lo estaba cuidando d - Castle no pudo continuar pues en un segundo, el otro sujeto ya lo tenía sometido contra la pared.

- ¿Qué es lo que sabes de MI hijo? - pregunto, remarcando la palabra MI como si él fuera una especie de macho alfa en una caverna.

Castle se lo pensó por un segundo pero termino por defenderse, se soltó del agarre de Dylan y lo estrello contra la pared de enfrente.

- Si, vamos a ser tan amistosos… entonces te diré la verdad, han matado a 2 personas esta semana… personas importantes para mí y resulta que… una de ellas me oculto que yo era padre de un niño... Niño que al parecer también quisieron matar esta tarde - grito Castle, en otra situación menos frustrante se hubiera logrado contener de decir toda esa información pero la presión y las imágenes de Katherine y su padre muerto le estaban dando vueltas en la cabeza y eso activo el enojo y la rabia otra vez

- ¿Ketherine está muerta? - pregunto el hombre desconcertado y blanco como el papel, Castle soltó su agarre y se giro a ver hacia otra lado, Dylan también conocía a Katherine, lo que significaba un punto más a su favor para ser el padre de Ric.

- Respóndeme Castle, ¿Katherine Parr esta muerta? - pregunto nuevamente, el enojo por escuchar ese nombre hizo que Castle explotara.

- Si, la asesinaron - le grito a la cara, Dylan empezó a respirar muy fuerte y se dejo caer en el asiento principal del despacho.

- No lo puedo creer - murmuro. - ¿entonces tuya sabes la verdad? - le pregunto a Castle quien asintió antes de sentarse frente a frente con Dylan.

- Si que la sé, no fue fácil enterarme pero… Primero quiero que me digas de donde conoces a Katherine. - le pregunto capcioso, el hombre asintió con la cabeza y claramente ya no tenía la misma actitud segura de hace un rato.

- Fue hace años, yo… yo tuve una mala experiencia con las anfetaminas, estaba en el equipo de futbol de la universidad y el entrenador nos obligaba a tomarlas, como sea cuando mi padre lo supo, bueno… él no se podía dar el lujo de que la prensa se enterara de mi problema, así que me interno en rehabilitación de drogas y ahí conocí a Kath, nos hicimos amigos y… yo me enamore de ella al poco tiempo y quien no lo haría, si ella era hermosa y era muy amable - decía el hombre, Castle sonrió pues pensaba exactamente lo mismo que el pensaba.

- Como sea yo descubrí que estaba embarazada y fue cuando me conto que era de ti… me conto sobre su relación y… tal vez no te gusta lo que voy a decir, pero ella tenía planes para buscarte cuando naciera el bebe. - explico, Castle estaba alucinando por esas palabras, no se lo podía creer.

- ¿Entonces, porque no me busco? - le pregunto capcioso, Dylan puso una mueca de enojo y asintió.

- Sus padres no la visitaban en la clínica y cuando ella salió de ese lugar… lo supieron todo, a su padre no le hizo mucha gracia… así que… la obligo a dar al bebe en adopción, Kath solo debió tener uno días a ese pequeño en sus brazos - dijo con mucha tristeza.

- ¿Y…y…y… que p..paso…con..con ese bebe? - tartamudeo Castle, aun que el ya sabía parte de la historia necesitaba tener todas las partes completas, Dylan trago saliva pero asintió pues sabia que no había caso negar algo que ese sujeto ya sabía.

- Yo sali de la clínica 6 meses después que Kath, me reuní con ella y me conto lo que te acabo de decir, ella estaba destrozada por que su padre la mandaría a Europa una temporada y ella… ella me pidió que buscara a su hijo en los orfanatos, y probablemente busque en todo el estado hasta que lo encontré en el memorial… para ese entonces Enrique ya tenía 3 años y como yo ya me había casado pero no podía tener hijos… bueno lo adoptamos.

- ¿Entonces, el si..? - Castle no podía ni hablar por la emoción de la confirmación de lo que su corazón le dijo desde que conoció a ese niño.

- Si, el es tu hijo - dijo Dylan rendido, entonces se escucho el grito del chico y una serie de balazos después, ambos hombres se miraron por un segundo y salieron corriendo a buscar a su hijo.

***Lamento haber tardado en publicar esto pero con las fiestas y blabla no tuve nada de tiempo pero prometo que la terminare porque me ha gustado mucho como va quedando y espero que a ustedes tambien**

**Porfavor Review**


	6. Chapter 6

- Si, el es tu hijo - dijo Dylan rendido, entonces se escucho el grito del chico y una serie de balazos después, ambos hombres se miraron por un segundo y salieron corriendo a buscar a su hijo.

- Hijo - grito Dylan al entrar por la puerta, mirando que había cosas tiradas por todas partes y la ventana estaba rota.

Castle corrió hasta el borde de la ventana y miro como una camioneta gris avanzar rápidamente por el callejón, golpeo con furia el marco de la ventana y se giro para ver a Dylan.

- Se lo llevaron, probablemente está bien… no hay sangre ni nada por aquí - dijo Castle, tratando de sonar calmado entonces Dylan suspiro muy fuerte y se lanzo sobre él, derrumbando al suelo y golpeándolo con fuerza un par de veces.

- Esto es tu culpa, tú los trajiste hasta el. - aseguro el hombre, Castle logro girarse y someter a Dylan en el suelo.

- Tienes que calmarte, créeme… yo sé de estas cosas - dijo Castle irritado también estaba preocupado pero como experto y según los consejos de Beckett era mejor mantener la cabeza fría en esas situaciones.

- Es tu culpa, hijo de puta… debiste ser tu - le decía Dylan una y otra vez, entonces Castle empezó a pensar que él sabía algo más que no estaba diciendo, le doblo el brazo con fuerza y lo hizo gritar.

- Dime… ¿Qué cosa sabes tú? - le pregunto.

- Déjame, debo mostrártelo - dijo el sujeto, Castle acepto dejarlo ir y Dylan en segundos le arrojo un sobre a la cara, Castle lo quería golpear por esa humillación pero no lo hizo, simplemente abrió el sobre y se percato que se trataba de un anónimo.

_En el pasado nació, pero en el presente de esconde… es una reflexión que el escritor deberá comprender…. Antes de que alguien llegue a perecer_

- ¿Qué es esto? - pregunto Castle sin entender las palabras escritas.

- No lo sé… apareció bajo mi puerta hace unos días…

- ¿Por qué demonios no se lo dijiste a la policía cuando llego? Esto es una maldita amenaza - reprocho Castle.

- Pense que era una maldita broma… además es claro que es para ti, eres el único escritor que existe por aquí. - le dijo Dylan, Castle se quedo pensando unos segundos.

- No, eso no es cierto… ¿acaso no sabes del pasatiempo de tu hijo? - pregunto enfadado mientras enviaba un mensaje de texto a Beckett, pidiendo refuerzos por el secuestro.

- ¿Qué dices? ¿Acaso el pasarse el día entero sentado en la computadora es un pasatiempo?

- Eres un mal padre ¿sabes? Ese chico tiene mucho talento, es escritor de sus propias historias… tiene una increíble pagina Web ¿Y no lo sabias? - le grito a la cara, Dylan se acerco y lo tomo con furia por el cuello de la camisa.

- No puedes venir a juzgarme sobre si soy un buen padre o no, yo crie de ese niño todos estos años y eso porque tú decidiste jugar al escritor… él nunca te importo - le grito a la cara.

- Yo no sabía que el existía, ya te lo dije - le volvió a decir

- Esa no debería ser justificación… además el no me dice nada… casi no convivimos - murmuro Dylan con pesar, si algo le pasaba al chico jamás se lo iba a perdonar.

- Hablando de justificaciones - murmuro Castle, entonces logro encender el ordenador del chico y era una suerte que Ric siempre dejara su contraseña puesta, era igual que Castle en eso.

- Bien, vamos a ver si algo mas fue enviado - dijo Castle, empezó a teclear el ordenador y luego de unos segundo accedió a la página de internet del chico, no había actividad reciente, solo la fotografía que una hora antes se había tomado, con la leyenda:

_MIRENME AQUÍ, CON MI IDOLO… RICHARD CASTLE, EN mi casa… esto debe ser un sueño_

- Esto… es… muy bonito - dijo Castle, derramando las lagrimas pues por algún motivo se había sentido muy emotivo por que su hijo dijera que el era su ídolo, eso seria un punto a su favor cuando le dijeran la verdad.

- ¿Qué es esto? - pregunto Dylan, señalando un pequeño sobre que apareció, Castle movió el cursor hasta darle click y entonces un mensaje recién llegado apareció en la pantalla.

_¿El gran escritor disfruta del show? Porque tengo una sorpresita mas que seguro lo sorprenderá… 48 es el numero del reloj que marca la arena, mi pregunta es ¿done mantengo a la nena?_

_Revisen la puerta_

- ¿Pero que? - se pregunto Castle, ambos hombres corrieron hacia la puerta de la casa y se dieron cuenta de que estaba cerrada con llave

Castle y Dylan golpearon la puerta durante minutos para intentar abrirla pero no pudieron, luego llego Beckett con la policía y se quedaron impresionados.

- ¿Castle eres tú? - pregunto ella al escuchar los sonidos desde entro.

- Beckett, esta cerrado… abrenos - rogo Castle

- No… no podemos… castle, no quiero que alteres a la gente que este dentro contigo… pero… hay una bomba aquí fuera, está pegada a la puerta - dijo Beckett, los hombres dentro de la casa se miraron el uno al otro con terror, estaban a punto de volar en pedazos.

Mientras tanto Enrique estaba atado dentro de la camioneta gris, temblaba por no entender que pasaba y además por que el hombre delante de el le estaba apuntando con la pistola, luego frenaron y le golpearon el rostro, dejándolo inconsciente.

Para cuando Enrique despertó, estaba atado a una silla en un lugar oscuro y mal oliente, podía sentir un gran rasguño en su cara y entonces empezó a llorar de miedo.

- DEJENME IR - Gritaba con terror, entonces escucho unas risas perversas, de un hombre o mas bien un chico.

- Sigue gritando todo lo que quieras… nadie puede oírte niñito - le dijo la otra persona, salió de las sombras y se dejo ver.

- NO…P..UE..D..E…S..ERR... tu...tuu... eres... - dijo el chico con incredulidad, no se podía creer a quien tenia enfrente, estaba por darle un infarto… era…

***Este capitulo es mas corto que los otros pero dense cuenta del enorme final que les deje, es suspenso puro¡ espero que les halla gustado y una disculpa por no haber publicado antes... Lizzy no era trabajo o escuela... era la tecera cosa mas importante y la cuarta... diversion y familia, las fiestas recien me han dejado un respiro y aqui esta el cap... gracias a todos los que estan leyendo esto y bueno... prometo que pronto se acabara la historia, no los hare susfrir mas =D**

**porfavor Review**


	7. Chapter 7

…

Beckett y su equipo habían logrado desactivar la bomba, había sido cacera y al parecer de un uso muy fácil por lo que no fue nada difícil romperla y entrar al apartamento, donde Castle y Dylan seguían con su disputa sobre el mejor padre para el chico.

- ¿notaron quien se lo llevo? - pregunto ella, los dos hombres negaron y maldijeron haber estado tan ocupados con su disputa y haberlo dejado solo.

- Se escucho un disparo, venimos corriendo pero… solo vimos a alguien llevándoselo por la escalera de incendios hasta una camioneta negra. - comento Castle.

- Muy bien, necesito que declaren todo lo que puedan recordar - dijo Beckett.

Así que la detective se llevo a los 2 hombres a la jefatura mientras que el resto de su equipo se encargaba de recolectar huellas o cualquier cosa importante en la habitación del chico secuestrado.

- Se que esto es difícil Castle, pero lo vamos a encontrar - decía Beckett a Castle mientras estaban en la sala de interrogatorios.

- Lo sé, si alguien puede encontrarlo… esa eres tu - dijo Castle, Beckett volvió a mirarlo con ternura, eran esos momentos de confianza mutua donde sus sentimientos por Castle aumentaban y querían salir a la luz, sin embargo no se permitía hacerlo por orgullo.

- Bueno…. ¿entonces dime que viste? - pregunto ella.

- Solo… solo vi una camioneta, negra… estaba oscuro realmente y alcance a ver la matricula… dios, ¿Por qué le está pasando esto a el? - pregunto Castle y con furia dio un fuerte golpe sobre la mesa. - Quiero decir… Beckett, el es un buen niño… bue estudiante, incluso es… es escritor Beckett.

- Wow, eso sí que… sí que es asombroso, supongo que ese dicho de "de tal palo tal astilla" no es tan equivocado… debes de estar orgulloso - aseguro ella.

- Y lo estoy pero necesito encontrarlo, necesito que sepa la verdad… que sepa que lo quiero, que tiene un padre… que lo entiende - decía Castle, nadie le quitaba de la cabeza que Dylan Sanders era el peor padre del mundo por no darle la atención que merecía el chico.

- Te prometo que lo vas a hacer, voy a encontrar a tu hijo Castle - dijo Beckett y le tomo la mano derecha, ambos se miraron con ternura y con ganas de besarse pero no lo hicieron pues en ese momento entro Esposito.

- Beckett parece que tenemos algo - dijo el hombre, los otros dos se giraron a verlo.

- Estuvimos analizando el lugar y encontramos una huella completa en el marco de la ventana del niño, la corrimos por el AFIS y créanme que lo encontramos fue… fue muy extraño. - dijo esposito y le entrego un folder a Kate.

- Castle, vas a querer ver esto - dijo ate y le paso el folder, Castle le hecho una mirada y se quedo helado al instante.

- ¿Emily Sanders? Ella es….

- La esposa de Dylan Sanders, Castle - explico Kate

- Pero ella está muerta, tu dijiste que estaba muerta, el niño también y Dylan también - dijo Castle no podía entender nada de lo que estaba pasando.

- Lo sé, su expediente dice que murió hace un año por cáncer pero… esta huella no está equivocada Castle, esa mujer está viva y está conectada con la desaparición de tu hijo. - dijo la mujer, Castle se quedo pensativo por un minuto, todo ese caso había comenzado como una locura y ahora era como una mala novela de suspenso donde nada cuadraba y todo era mucho más fácil de comprender de lo que parecía.

- No puede ser - murmuro Castle para si mismo, algo había hecho click en su mente asi que salió corriendo de la sala de interrogatorios hasta estar en el escritorio de Beckett, todos lo siguieron y lo miraron buscar entre los cajones.

- Como no lo pensé antes - decía Castle, sin dejar de buscar los papeles.

- ¿Qué cosa Castle? - cuestiono Beckett pero el hombre no respondió hasta que encontró los papeles que había estado buscando.

- Esto, mira. - dándole el folder. - Ric dijo que cuando intentaron llevárselo lo primera vez, había sido un hombre… un hombre y una mujer. - explico Castle, Beckett comprobó ese detalle desde el expediente.

- Pero las huellas, no pueden estar equivocadas - aseguro ella.

- Lo sé, pero eso significa una sola cosa… esa mujer… no esta sola y creo saber quien la ha estado ayudando desde un principio… la única persona de la que nunca esperaríamos una traición tan fea con el chico. - Ha sido Dylan, estoy seguro.

Así que Castle se levanto de su silla y salió corriendo en busca de Dylan, ahora tenía un montón de teorías de conspiración sobre el sujeto pero lo único que le importaba era encontrar a su muchacho y decirle la verdad. Sin embargo ya era demasiado tarde, pues Castle no estaba para nada equivocado y Dylan ya había escapado de la comisaria, para irse a reunir con su hijo cautivo y su mujer resucitada.

***Vale primero les pido una enorme disculpa por no haber actualizado antes esta historia pero wow ha sido toda otrra historia de sube y baja con mi tiempo asi que por fin pude terminar el capitulo, es muy corto pero no hace falta explicar porque jejeje esta semana vuelvo a acutalizar, pendientes y GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN ESTO.. SON MARAVILLOSOS**

**Porfavor REVIEW**


	8. Chapter 8

- Pensé que habías muerto, mamá ¿porque me haces esto? - Preguntaba Ric, atado a una silla y con lágrimas en los ojos, su captora dejó de limarse la uñas y se le acerco, pasando su mano derecha por la mejilla del niño atado para limpiarle las lágrimas y luego le dio una bofetada.

- Mantente callado. - Le dijo pero el niño continúo llorando con desesperación.

- Te dije que te callaras. - Grito la mujer y alzo su mano para volver a pegarle pero ahí llegó Dylan y la detuvo en el aire.

- Ha sido suficiente, ¿acaso no ves qué está asustado? - Pregunto, la mujer se zafo de su agarre.

- A mí qué me importa, sólo quiero terminar con esto... Así que voy por la cámara. - Dijo la mujer y se fue.

- Papá, Papito, ¿Qué está pasando? - Cuestiono el niño con lágrimas, Dylan le tomo la cara entre sus manos.

- Lo siento mucho hijo, pero es la única forma.

- ¿De qué...?

- De continuar con nuestras vidas. - Respondió el hombre y se fue.

Mientras tanto en la comisaría todos estaban buscando al chico y a sus captores en todas partes, Beckett se sentía tan… enojada, había tenido al culpable en sus manos y lo dejó ir. Eso la ponía furiosa así que se puso a investigar a Dylan Sanders y sus negocios, logrando encontrar una mancha oscura en sus registros.

- Creo qué sé porqué se lo llevaron. - Entro diciendo Beckett a la oficina donde estaba un Castle perturbado pero al escuchar a su compañera se giró a verla.

- Genial porqué yo no tengo nada. - Aseguró Castle, lo qué era extraño pues el siempre tenía locas pero acertadas teorías, Beckett sabía que todo era debido a la preocupación así qué no hizo comentarios.

- Estuve investigando un poco y encontré que la compañía de Dylan Sanders está en la ruina, no lo supimos antes porque tiene un esquema Ponzi sobre sus negocios.

- ¿Cómo estás tan segura?

- Revise sus informes y no concuerdan con sus registros.

- Entonces... ¿Crees qué quieran dinero?

- No lo sé Castle, es lo más probable pero aún no entiendo qué tienen que ver los homicidios de Katherine y su padre con esto del secuestro. Declaró Beckett, Castle se quedo pensativo unos segundos.

- Tal vez... ¿Podrías traer el expediente? Quiero revisar una teoría. - Pidió Castle, Beckett asintió y se fue a su oficina. Castle espero unos segundos a que Kate se fuera, entonces tomó su celular y llamó a Dylan Sanders, tenía una corazonada y esta se cumplió cuando el hombre atendió la llamada.

- Castle, qué bonita sorpresa... Me preguntaba ¿Cuanto tardarías en llamar?

- Dylan, esto no es un juego... Dime ¿qué quieren a cambio de mi hijo?

- ¿Qué te hace pensar qué queremos algo? - Pregunto entre risas.

- Porque lo hicieron personal, fueron tras Katherine y su padre, eso fue muy desesperado.

- Wow me tienes Castle, quiero 500 000 Dólares en una hora, nos reuniremos en la bodega sur de la estación de trenes, quiero efectivo y quiero que tú mismo me lo traigas porque si involucras a la Policía, te juro que jamás volverás a ver a Ric... Así que date prisa y no vuelvas a abandonar a tu bebé. Dijo el hombre y colgó, Castle estaba tan enojado qué casi golpea un mueble, pero entonces entro Beckett así que Castle se calmó.

- Debo ir casa a... Hablarle de esto a mi madre, tú revisa lo qué paso con la muerte de la señora Sanders. - dijo Castle y salió corriendo de la comisaría, no dijo nada de la llamada a Beckett por miedo pues ya había perdido a ése niño una vez y no lo iba a volver a hacerlo.

Así que Castle fue a su casa por su arma, necesitaba estar preparado para todo lo que fuera a pasar en esa tarde, estaba por salir cuando se encontró con su madre que se había percatado del arma en su bolsillo.

- Esto es por Katherine ¿No es así Richard? - cuestiono Martha, Castle asintió levemente pues con tanto ajetreo en esos días, no había tenido la oportunidad de decirle la verdad a su madre, ahora era un buen momento.

- No es solo por ella madre - murmuro

- Richard, quiero que dejes el arma en el cajón… esto puedo meterte en muchos problemas, necesitas dejarle este asunto a Kate y la policía - decía la mujer preocupada y sonando lo más racional posible, pero Castle no la escucho y camino hacia la puerta.

- Hijo no te vayas - pidió la mujer y tomo el brazo de su hijo, Castle se giro y le puso ambas manos en los hombros.

- Mírame madre, no estoy loco… no estoy haciendo esto por venganza, mírame… esto va mas alla de Katherine, de Kate… de mi… él es mi familia - decía Castle muy serio.

- ¿De quién hablas? - pregunto Martha

- Es mi hijo, madre… Katherine me dio un hijo, un niño que me necesita más que nunca… solo yo puedo salvarlo - dijo Castle y se fue de la casa con el arma, dejando a su madre completamente consternada por lo que su hijo fuera a hacer.

***Espero que les halla gustado este capitulo, Chu y Lizzy todas sus preguntas son muy buenas y prometo que les sorprendera recibir las repuestas, tambien les prometo a todos continuar escribiendo con mas rapidez esta historia porque realmente me esta gustando y se ve que a ustedes tambien les gusta, por favor... si acostumbran rezar, recen por mi XD... no enserio, no me he sentido muy bien en estos dias y esta historia me esta manteniendo al flote. de mis problemas sentimentales **

**Por favor reviews**


	9. Chapter 9

Así que Castle fue al primer banco que encontró y retiro el medio millón de dólares, era gran parte de su dinero pero por salvar a su hijo estaba dispuesto a dejarlo todo. Sin embargo el no contaba con que su madre llamaría a Beckett a la estación.

- ¿Martha?, ¿Sucede algo? ¿Castle está bien? - cuestiono Beckett apenas escuchar la voz de Martha.

- Kate, Kate… el… el tomo su arma y salió corriendo, no sé ni ha donde pero dijo que… dijo que tenía un niño y que no iba a perderlo otra vez.- dijo la mujer, Kate entendió todo y le pidió a Ryan y esposito que empezaran a buscar a Castle.

- Banco del centro, retiro 500 000 dólares en efectivo… las cámaras de tráfico. - lo rastrearon hasta la estación de trenes, es la ultima localización donde se le vio. - explico Esposito a los pocos minutos.

- Vamos para allá, quiero a todos los que puedas conseguir en esa estación… posible rescate de un secuestro. - dijo la mujer y los detectives salieron detrás de ella.

Por su parte Castle ya estaba en la bodega de la estación de trenes que había pactado con los secuestradores, el lugar estaba lleno de ratas y artimañas, entonces escucho lo que parecía ser el llanto silencioso de su hijo. Castle empezó a correr hasta que se encontró con una temible escena; su hijo estaba atado a una silla, con la boca tapada y con un moretón palpitante en su ceja.

- Dios santo - murmuro Castle y se arrodillo para desatar al chico de la silla. El chico temblaba como gelatina y al darse cuenta de quien estaba frente a él, empezó a gemir.

- Tranquilo mi cielo, tranquilo… nada malo te va a pasar - decía Castle, trataba de desatar al chico pero sus ataduras eran bastante fuertes y entonces se escucho un disparo y Castle giro para hacer frente contra el agresor.

- Aléjate de mi hijo. - grito Dylan (el secuestrador desde atrás) Castle se abalanzo sobre él, sin importarle que había un arma de promedio, aun así derribo a Dylan y lo empezó a golpear con furia.

- Eres un desgraciado, ¿Cómo puedes hacer esto? Eres un maldito monstruo. - decía Castle sin dejar de golpear al hombre, quería matar al sujeto con sus propias manos y probablemente lo hubiera hecho si no hubiera escuchado un grito de su hijo.

- Déjalo en paz o el chico se muere. - amenazo una voz desde atrás, Castle se giro para comprobar que se trataba de Emily Sanders, amenazando con cortarle la garganta al niño. Así que Castle se levanto y le mostro la bolsa con el dinero.

- Aquí esta lo que quieren, solo dejen ir a… dejen ir a mi hijo. - Castle había dudado en decir la palabra HIJO pero al final, la había dicho y pudo notar como la mirada de su niño, llena de lagrimas se convertía en una mirada de confusión

- Jajaja, eres un tonto... no voy a entregarte a mi hijo… me lo voy a llevar, con el dinero y jamás lo volverás a ver. - aseguro Dylan, limpiándose la sangre que Castle le había sacado de la boca por los golpes.

- Desgraciados… ¿Cómo pueden estar haciendo esto? - pregunto Castle con furia, pero es que realmente necesitaba entender. ¿Por qué hacían sufrir al niño? ¿Por qué matar a Katherine y a su padre?

- Dinero… Dylan es tan idiota que perdió todo lo que teníamos con sus estúpidas apuestas… así que necesitábamos recuperar nuestra posición, nuestra vida - explico la mujer.

- Entiendo eso… pero si tanto quieren al niño, como dicen… entonces… ¿Por qué lo están usando de esta forma tan cruel? - les grito C astle.

- El no es nuestro hijo… lo fue por un tiempo pero eso fue antes de que descubriera la verdad… Dylan había sido un drogadicto de joven y era impotente… así que me insistió en adoptar, adoptar a un niño… que años después me entere que era el hijo de su amor imposible…. La perra de Katherine ajajaja debiste verla, suplicando por conocer a su hijo antes de morir jajaja la ignore y la mate. - decía la mujer, como si estuviera orgullosa de sus actos. - Y todo hubiera estado bien pero ese maldito… el padre de Katherine…. Me vio así que también tuve que matarlo.

- Maldita perra - le dijo Castle pero lo único que gano fue que la mujer le cortara un poco la cara al niño con el chuchillo. - NOOOO, déjalo en paz… si me quieren a mí, está bien… pero déjenlo en paz. - exigió.

- El no necesita que seas su héroe… yo soy su padre y siempre voy a serlo. - dijo Dylan..

- Nunca has sido o serás su padre… solo eres un maldito bastardo, prefieres el dinero antes de no hacerlo sufrir… maldito desgraciado. - dijo Castle, el hombre estaba por responderle algo cuando noto que su hijo, empezaba a desmoronarse con muchísima rapidez, así que sin dejar de apuntar a Castle con la pistola se acerco a la silla, empujo a la mujer para quitar el cuchillo de en medio y desato los labios de su hijo.

- Cariño, deja de llorar… todo estará bien, papi esta aquí… no te va a pasar nada malo. - decía Dylan, eso permitió ver a Castle que el sujeto realmente estaba loco, era un secuestrador y seguía actuando como si fuera el padre amoroso del chico, un padre jamás le haría eso a un hijo… ¿acaso Dylan no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo realmente?

Dylan intento secarle las lágrimas al chico pero él se hizo para atrás, mirándolo con odio.

- No… no eres mi papá, eres un monstruo. - dijo el niño con lagrimas, eso le partió el corazón a Dylan que empezó a llorar y lo abrazo a la fuerza.

- Yo soy tu papá, siempre voy a ser tu papá… él no lo es - decía Dylan, refiriéndose a Castle y en ese momento pudo sentir una enorme punzada en el costado, se separo del chico y miro que la sangre le escurría por el costado… Emyli había apuñalado a Dylan.

- Siempre fuiste tan débil. - dijo la mujer, Dylan la miro con incredulidad y se alejo de ella, pero Emily lo persiguió y lo apuñalo una y otra vez por todo el cuerpo, Ric estaba mirando todo con horror y no pudo evitar gritar por el que hasta ese día había sido su padre.

A Castle se le rompió el corazón de que el niño estuviera viendo tan aterradora imagen asi que salió corriendo y lo abrazo para que no mirara, una vez que los gritos de Dylan dejaron de escucharse, Castle empezó a desatar al chico nuevamente.

El ruido del cartucho de un arma cargándose se escucho y un segundo después Emily soltó un disparo en dirección del niño, la bala dio justo sobre…

***Gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia, muchas gracias a todas esas personas que se tomaron el tiempo de enviarme privados para animarme, gracias por hacerme sentir mejor con sus palabras... deverdad gracias, este capitulo va dedicado a todas esas personitas... Lizzy a ti te tengo un regalo por haberme hecho reflexionar las cosas... pero vas a tener que esperar un poco XD. SPOILER habra un funeral importante en esta historia en los proximos caps, la pregunta es ¿de quien? nada esta escrito aun y todo puede pasar.**

**POR FAVOR REVIEW**


	10. Chapter 10

El disparo iba para el niño pero termino por impactar en la espalda, cerca de la columna de Castle quien cayó estrepitosamente al suelo.

- Noooo - grito el niño al ver caer a su héroe frente a el, la desquiciada mujer apunto nuevamente a Ric.

- Vaya, si qué era tu padre biologico... dispuesto a sacrificarse por ti, no llores pronto te reunirás con el. - Advirtió y estuvo por dispararle, cuando llego Beckett con el equipo.

- Alto ahí, Policía de N.Y. - Grito, entonces la tiradora se giro hacia ellos y disparo, todos se tiraron al suelo, ahí fue cuando Beckett vio a Castle tirado, ella le disparo a Emily en el hombro pero aun así la mujer salió corriendo.

- Voy tras ella, sáquenlos de aquí. - Dijo Beckett y salió corriendo tras la mujer, pasando por una puerta que la saco de la bodega y la llevo a las vías de trenes.

- Emily, deténgase. - Grito Beckett pero la mujer siguió disparando, sin éxito hasta qué se quedo sin balas. - No hay a donde ir Emily. - Grito Beckett, la mujer volteo hacia atrás antes de ver a Kate otra vez.

- Lo siento, pero no pisare una prisión... Se supone que estoy muerta, dejémoslo de esa forma.-Dijo la mujer, se dio la vuelta y empezó a correr, Kate salió tras ella pero de pronto y de la nada apareció un tren, atropellando a Emily, Kate miro con horror antes de correr lejos del tren y volver a entrar por la puerta de la que salió en primer lugar.

- ¿Y la sospechosa? - Cuestiono esposito.

- Está muerta, dile a los forenses qué revisen las vías. - Pidió Beckett, aun conmocionada por lo que había visto, aunque eso desapareció cuando vio a Castle salir en Camilla.

- Castle. - Grito y se acerco a él.

- Disparo en la espalda, perdió mucha sangre... Tenemos que operarlo de emergencia. - Dijo un paramédico, kate iba a irse en la ambulancia con Castle pero no lo hizo, pues vio al niño, Ric llorando y abrazando el cuello de Ryan, así que se le acerco.

- El me salvo, la bala era para mi... Se va a morir por ni culpa. - Decía el niño ahogado en llanto, Kate lo abrazo.

- Tranquilo, todo va a estar bien, tranquilo. - Le decía ella, Fue cuando Beckett escucho a los paramédicos decir que Dylan Sanders aun estaba con vida, así que tomó al muchacho y se lo llevo a otra ambulancia para que revisarán sus heridas y mientras aprovecho para llamar a Martha y contarle lo sucedido.

- Hay dios, ¿el está bien?- Pregunto la preocupada madre.

- Sinceramente no lo sé, se lo llevaron al hospital...

- Te veo ahí, tengo que avisarle a Alexis. - Dijo Martha y colgó. Beckett termino irse al hospital, dejando qué Ryan y esposito se llevarán al niño a la comisaría para tomar su declaración.

Para cuando Beckett llego al hospital, se encontró con una trágica escena, Alexis lloraba abrazada a su abuela.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? - Pregunto preocupada, realmente no quería escuchar una mala respuesta.

- Los doctores dicen que la bala se alojo en un sitio complicado, entro a quirófano hace unos minutos... Dicen que... Que será una intervención complicada. - Explicó Martha.

- Todo estará bien, el es fuerte y saldrá bien. - Les decía Beckett, acariciando el brazo de Alexis para calmarla.

- ¿Y el... El niño, el está bien? - Pregunto Martha, Kate la miro incrédula. - Tranquila le he contado a Alexis sobre él.- Agregó y Kate asintió.

- Él, está conmocionado, tiene algunos golpes pero está bien, gracias a que... Castle lo salvo de la bala. - Dijo ella, Martha suspiro pues ahora se sentía orgullosa de su hijo.

Entonces las horas empezaron a transcurrir, Castle se debatía entre la vida y la muerte mientras los doctores trataban de acceder a la bala que se mantenía alojada en su cuerpo.

Mientras tanto Ryan y Esposito hacían frente a una nuevo situación, el niño… Ric paso llorando durante mucho tiempo, Ryan lo había consolado un poco pero no funciono para nada, fue hasta que simplemente Ric dejo de llorar y se quedo pasmado, mirando fijamente hacia la pared y hablando de lo que paso como si estuviera ido, aun así los detectives escribieron toda la declaración.

- Y… Castle es mi padre. - murmuro el chico para finalizar, eso dejo helado a todo el mundo durante un segundo, fue cuando Ryan decidió tomar el teléfono y llamar a alguien.

Unos 15 minutos después de la declaración del niño, llego una mujer… ella vestía entre formal y casual pero se veía muy amable.

- Hola, ¿Enrique verdad? - pregunto la mujer, el niño asintió sin mirarla.

- Ric - murmuro el niño, ella sonrió.

- Muy bien, Ric… Soy una amiga de los detectives de ahí fuera y también voy a serlo para ti… puedes contarme todo lo que paso hoy… ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Mis padres trataron de matarme y luego se murieron… ¿Cómo se supone que debo sentirme?

- Lo sé, es una mierda. - dijo ella, el niño se escandalizo mucho al escuchar a una mujer adulta hablando así pero al final le dio confianza para continuar hablando. Ric se sentía realmente mal, el hecho de que sus padres jamás le habían prestado una buena atención hacia que todo encajara, el no era su hijo… pero aun así su padre, Dylan siempre le había querido o al menos eso parecía pues toda su vida lo había mantenido viviendo bajo millones de reglas y castigos, pero de eso al secuestro había un gran paso.

El hecho de haberse enterado que Castle era su padre tampoco había sido de mucha ayuda, había muchas preguntas; ¿acaso el me abandono? ¿es que nunca me quiso en su vida? ¿Por qué apareció hasta ahora? ¿Entonces quien es mi mamá? ¿Me quiere?

Todas esas preguntas corrían una y otra vez por la mente del niño, la mujer sonrió y le tomo la mano.

- Esas preguntas te las va a responder Castle, solo puedo decirte que es un buen tipo… no tienes que tener miedo y se que lo que pasaste hoy ha sido realmente difícil, pero esa bala iba para ti y Castle te salvo… eso debe significar algo ¿verdad? - pregunto ella, el niño se quedo pensando y asintió.

- Y a todo esto… ¿Quién es usted? - cuestiono él, ella volvió a sonreír.

- Servicios infantiles, solo llámame Lizy ¿vale? - pregunto con dulzura, Ric asintió y se quedo pensando en algo, la bala… Castle.

Mientras tanto en el hospital, los doctores terminaban la intervención de Castle y salian para dar el parte a la familia.

- Logramos sacar la bala sin dañar ninguno de los órganos, fue muy complicado para todos… el señor Castle ha perdido mucha sangre y necesita una transfusión urgente.

- Yo lo hare. - dijo Alexis inmediatamente.

- Temo que el señor Castle es B negativo, un tipo de sangre bastante raro… necesitaremos al menos a otra personas para estar seguros. - dijo el doctor, así que Martha y Kate decidieron someterse a los análisis también.

Un par de minutos después, volvió a aparecer el doctor con los análisis sanguíneos de todos en las manos y con malas noticias.

- Lamento decirlo, pero ninguna de ustedes 3 es compatible con el señor Castle… necesitamos conseguir esa sangre rápido, o el señor Castle podría morir. - dijo el doctor y se fue.

- ¿Ahora qué aremos? - se pregunto Martha.

- Tranquila, llamare a la oficina para que todos vengan a hacerse análisis… alguien de la oficina debe tener B negativa. - dijo Beckett y tomo su celular

- Yo soy B negativo. - murmuró una vocecita desde atrás, Beckett se giro para comprobar que se trataba de Ric y guardo el teléfono otra vez.

- ¿Acaso, él es...? - Martha no termino la pregunta pues kate asintió antes de eso. - Ho cariño, pobrecito... Ven, déjame verte bien. - Dijo la mujer y abrazo al tembloroso niño por un segundo y luego lo miro de pies a cabeza.

- Tienes la misma mirada inocente y distraída que tenía tu padre. - Dijo ella, aun que eso pareció incomodar al niño así que se alejo.

- ¿Puedo donar mi sangre? - Pregunto, Kate asintió y se lo llevo con la enfermera, había sido una suerte que el niño siempre cargara con su carnet medico ya que así pudo saltarse los análisis e ir directamente a la donación.

***Ya se, las actualizaciones seran los dias lunes... para aclarar Rick, es Castle... y Ric es Enrique, solo para que no se confundan en esa parte del dialogo y sepan quien es quien =D. Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, sigo con lo del funeral en los proximos caps jejeje Lizy ahi esta otra parte de tu regalo, gracias de verdad por todo lo que me has dado... gracias **

**Porfavor Review**


	11. Chapter 11

A Ric, le habían quitado una gran cantidad de sangre para dársela a su padre, así que el niño no se sentía realmente bien, estaba agotado, mareado y con un dolor de cabeza punzante que lo estaba asesinando.

- ¿Te sientes bien? - pregunto Beckett y se sentó junto al niño (que llevaba algún tiempo en la sala de espera, sentado y sin hablarle a nadie, solo en espera de noticias de Castle)

- Cansado, cuando tus padres te tratan de matar… - el niño trataba de sonar cómico, como si no le importara pero al final se puso triste y no pudo terminar la frase.

- No tienes que hacer eso. - dijo Beckett, empezaba a corroborar el parecido de Castle con el niño, no era físico, era más bien emocional… ambos tenían esa… esa coraza de hacer chistes cuando tenían miedo. - Lo que pasaste hoy… fue muy difícil, nadie debería tener que soportar eso… pero tu… tu ¿sabes la verdad no es así? - pregunto Kate, realmente segura de que el chico ya conocía su parentesco con Castle, el niño asintió.

- Es tu padre Ric, Castle es tu padre… se puso enfrente de esa bala para salvarte y eso… eso debería decirte lo mucho que le importas. - dijo Kate, el niño la miro expectante pues ella le estaba diciendo casi lo mismo que la psicólogo, Lizy.

- Lo sé… y…y… por eso vine, no podía dejar que le pasara algo, no por mi culpa. - dijo el chico con penumbra.

- No es tu culpa, nada de lo que paso ha sido tu culpa. - aseguro Beckett.

- ¿Entonces porque siento que lo es? - pregunto el niño, Kate se quedo callada pues no tenia una buena respuesta para eso, por suerte en ese momento salieron los doctores.

- Logramos, estabilizarlo… su cuerpo está recibiendo adecuadamente la sangre, solo tenemos que esperar a que la anestesia se le pase… y ver si existe alguna secuela por la bala, esto puede llegar a tardar un par de horas… si quieren ir a cambiarse, comer… pueden hacerlo, el señor Castle está fuera de peligro por ahora.- explico el doctor, un suspiro de alivio en cada boca de cada persona en la sala de espera se escucho.

- Gracias doctor. - dijo Martha y el hombre se fue.

- Quiero quedarme con mi papá. - dijo Alexis, Ric la miro con curiosidad pues había olvidado que la biografía de Castle decía que había tenido una hija con una publicista, esa chica pelirroja y tan mona… era… era su hermana.

Ric sintió una punzada en el corazón, tenía una familia o al menos eso hubiera tenido de no haber sido adoptado por esos monstruos, la duda volvió a él. ¿Por qué he sido abandonado por mi verdadero padre?.

El chico estaba por irse, cuando Martha lo vio y se le acerco.

- ¿Adónde vas cariño?. - pregunto la mujer, el niño la miro con tristeza, jamás había tenido una abuela o abuelo y la primera vez que Martha lo abrazo, se había sentido bendecido pero ahora… ahora volvía a sentir que aquello era una ilusión.

- A casa… pero ahora que lo pienso… yo,… yo ya no tengo casa - murmuro el niño para si mismo, en ese momento volvió a darse cuenta de que su vida completa, todo lo que había conocido se había ido a la basura en un solo día.

- Claro que la tienes, bueno no es una casa… pero si un apartamento. - dijo Martha, lo cierto es que ella tampoco sabía cómo reaccionar sin Castle, el era el padre del chico y era el único que debía responder preguntas, el único que debía tomar decisiones sobre el futuro del chico. Aun asi, ella no era una mala persona, la familia era algo muy importante y aun que no conocía a ese niño, era su nieto… era un pequeño Castle adolescente.

- Hum, gracias… señora pero no…. - Ric estaba por declinar esa invitación a la casa de Castle, pero entonces se le acero Alexis, mirándolo como si él fuera un bicho raro (claro que no era intencional) Ella solo quería hacerse a la idea de que tenía un hermano, un hermano menor.

- Ven con nosotras. - dijo ella, cambiando su idea principal de quedarse en el hospital. - A papá le gustaría que lo hicieras y a mi… a mí, me gustaría conocerte. - le dijo ella, Ric la miro como asustado.

¿Acaso esa chica tan mona le estaba hablando? ¿Acaso tenía una nueva oportunidad de continuar con su vida?

Ric no pudo decir que no a los ojitos de cachorro de Alexis, asi que se fue con ella y su abuela. El camino a casa de Castle (mas bien el apartamento) fue totalmente silencioso, Martha conducía pero se miraba cada cierto tiempo con Alexis, que iba en el asiento del copiloto, como preguntándose la una a la otra… ¿ahora qué hacemos?

Ric iba sentado atrás, se sentía como un niño pequeño con dos mujeres adultas pero eso paso a segundo plano cuando empezó a ver que la zona donde vivía Castle, era muy bonita, lujosa y tranquila

Ric camino hacia el ascensor detrás de las mujeres, subieron al apartamento y cuando llegaron, el niño se quedo perplejo… él había crecido en un lugar enorme, su antigua casa era bonita también pero ese apartamento… era increíble.

- ¿te gusta? - le pregunto Alexis, el chico asintió anonadado por tanto lujo y sobre todo porque estaba en casa de Castle, su héroe, su escritor preferido. Ese era su mayor sueño, y ahora se estaba cumpliendo, solo que no sabía que era Castle para el exactamente.

- Ven, te mostrare todo. - le dijo Alexis y lo tomo de la mano, llevándolo de aquí para allá, mostrándole los juegos que Castle le compro a ella, la habitación que servía de estudio actoral para su abuela, las habitaciones, la enorme ducha… el estudio de Castle.

El niño, se quedo como zombie al estar en el estudio de Castle, el lugar donde escribía, el lugar donde la magia de los libros iniciaba. Alexis pudo notar eso y le dejo curiosear entre todas las cosas, de su padre. El niño estaba bien pero al final, termino viendo una foto de Alexis en el escritorio de su padre, ella era su inspiración… ¿Por qué él no había podido serlo?

- ¿Te gusta esto verdad? - pregunto ella.

- ¿Por qué estas siendo tan buena conmigo? Si ni me conoces. - dijo el chico irritado, Alexis suspiro y se sentó en el sofá de piel de su padre, pidiéndole a su hermano que lo hiciera también.

- ¿Honestamente?... no lo sé, supongo que yo soy así con todas las personas, pero tu… tu eres mi hermano, no nos conocemos pero… eres mi hermano y con eso me basta… ¿sabes? Siempre quise tener un hermano menor, un bebe a quien pudiera cuidar cuando era pequeña… aun que… probablemente te hubiera vestido como a una muñeca. - le dijo ella, haciendo reír un poquito al niño.

- Y probablemente… yo te hubiera usado como conejillo de indias para disparar mi pistola de agua. - le dijo el chico con ironía, no sabía porque pero de repente se sentía bien, se sentía querido por una completa desconocida… suponía que el llamado de la sangre era más fuerte que nada después de todo.

Así que Alexis llevo al niño a la habitación de su padre, no le dio la de huéspedes porque estaba realmente hecha un desastre y tampoco quería hacer sentir al niño de una forma incomoda. Ric no quería estar en la habitación de Castle así que Martha casi tuvo que cerrarle con llave para que no se saliera y se fuera, aun así… apenas se había acostado en la cama, Ric se quedo profundamente dormido.

Como a las cuatro de la mañana, Martha se levanto al servicio y paso por la habitación, miro que el niño dormía profundamente, sin cobijarse… en eso era igualito al papá, así que ella entro y lo arropo, permitiéndose darle un beso en la frente y darse cuenta de que ahora tendría otro niño más que amar y proteger.

Al mismo tiempo, Castle despertaba en el hospital… preguntándose por su hijo en voz alta, tenía la necesidad de saber si estaba bien.

***Para volver a aclarar, Ric es Enrique y Rick (con K) es Castle jejeje es que suele haber confusiones con eso, espero que les guste el cap**

**Porfavor Review**

.


	12. Chapter 12

A la mañana siguiente Ric se despertó al escuchar gritos, era una discusión pero no había tonos enojados, eran más bien gritos de preocupación de Martha, seguidos por las risas irónicas de Castle, lo que significaba que el escritor ya estaba en su casa.

Ric miro el reloj del buro de la habitación, eran casi las 2 de la tarde pero nadie se había atrevido a despertarlo, no después del día tan pesado que había tenido. Así que Ric se levanto de la cama, no estaba muy seguro de lo que debía hacer ¿salir corriendo del apartamento? ¿arrojarse por la ventana? ¿Llorar o sonreír porque Castle estaba bien?

Ric decidió al final ser valiente y así descalzo como estaba salió caminando de la habitación, paso el pasillo lentamente y llego a la sala, ahí estaban todos (Castle, Alexis, Kate, el detective Ryan y Martha). Ellos lo miraron extraño por un segundo, en especial Castle que comenzaba a llorar.

- Hola. - murmuro Ric, se sentía como un bicho raro con tantas miradas sobre él.

- Yo… - Castle no sabía que decir, había pensado más de 1000 veces en ese encuentro pero lo cierto es que jamás llego a creer que fuera posible, así que empezó a derramar lágrimas.

- Esta bien... estoy bien. - dijo el niño entre tartamudos y al final se acerco y abrazo a Castle quien lo apretó muy fuerte contra su pecho y se permitió llorar como nunca antes había hecho.

- Lo siento, lo siento. - repetía Castle, se sentía mal por no haber sabido de ese niño en años, se sentía mal por haberlo dejado solo, por haberlo expuesto a los secuestradores, por no haber estado para él en toda su vida.

Kate noto que Castle necesitaba un tiempo a solas con el chico, así que se llevo a todos de la sala, dejando a Castle libre para abrazar a su hijo por un largo rato.

Rick probablemente hubiera abrazado a Ric para toda la vida pero el niño apretó incidentalmente su espalda, haciéndolo gritar por el dolor de la herida de bala y romper el abrazo.

- Perdón, soy un estúpido. - dijo el niño al ver la cara de sufrimiento de su padre y lo ayudo a sentarse en el sofá para que se relajara.

- No, no lo eres… esta herida se irá en unos días, lo prometo… además, el único estúpido aquí soy yo... lo lamento mucho hijo. - dijo Castle.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por salvarme la vida? - pregunto Ric expectante.

- No claro que no… saltaría frente a esa bala un millón de veces para salvarte… lo siento por… por todo lo que has tenido que pasar, por los padres que tuviste que soportar todos estos años.

- ¿Por darme en adopción? - pregunto el niño con rudeza, todo el enojo inicial de haberse enterado de la verdad regreso a él.

- No… no te di en adopción… jamás lo hubiera hecho. - dijo Castle.

- ¿Entonces porque…?- Ric no sabía cómo expresar todas sus dudas, estaba realmente confundido y Castle lo sabía por eso le conto toda la verdad de vez, Katherine, las drogas, los asesinatos, las razones de los secuestradores, la forma en que se entero de que era su padre.

El niño se había puesto a llorar desde la mitad de la historia, el siempre había querido tener una aventura como de película en su vida pero todo aquello… todo era aterrador.

- Lamento que tengas que saberlo de esta manera… pero… hijo, quiero decirte que… que lamento no haber estado para ti todos estos años, lamento no haberte podido proteger…. Lamento no haberte dado mi amor, pero ahora… ahora quiero hacerlo.

- ¿Por qué? Si casi te matan por mi culpa.

- Eso no es verdad… yo soy tu papá, es mi deber protegerte y amarte cariño… anda, ven aquí… siéntate conmigo. - le pidió Castle, haciéndolo un hueco en el sofá, Ric dudo en hacerlo pero al final se sentó con su padre y esta lo abrazo nuevamente.

- Tal vez, no hallamos vivido juntos… tal vez me haya perdido de muchas cosas, pero… te quiero, te quise desde el primer momento que supe de ti… desde la primera vez que leí una de tus historias en internet. - dijo Castle, el chico levanto la mirada hacia el.

- ¿Tu… tu leíste eso? - pregunto el chico, rojo por la vergüenza de que su escritor favorito haya leído sus historias y comentarios.

- Claro que si… lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer… recuerdo que me dije… Debo conocer a este tipo, tiene buenas ideas… pero luego, cuando leí tus comentarios sobre mis libros…

- Oup… yo… siento eso… se que a veces fui muy rudo con mis comentarios pero no lo decía enserio, lo juro… solo era para levantar visitas en el blog. - comento el chico, Castle sonrió.

- Eso no es cierto… se que todo era verdad… ¿sabes por qué? - pregunto Castle, el niño negó con la cabeza. - Porque yo pienso lo mismo de mis libros… cuando vi que alguien compartía ese tipo de opinión conmigo… me sentí alagado, emocionado.

- ¿Enserio?

- Enserio. - respondió Castle con una sonrisa y le paso la mano por la cara al chico para terminar de secarle las lagrimas. - Hijo, yo no quiero presionarte a nada… quiero que nos conozcamos, que formemos nuestro propio lazo… que seamos la familia que siempre debimos ser… por eso, por eso quiero que vengas a vivir conmigo.

- ¿Aquí? - pregunto el niño dudoso.

- Bueno… me encantaría pero si quieres ir a vivir en mi casa en los Hamptons… lo entenderé. - dijo Castle, tratando de sonar gracioso pero no fue así.

- Pero yo… yo no podría aceptarlo. - dijo el chico

- Por favor… hijo, por favor… dame la oportunidad de compensarte mi ausencia, de conocerte y de recuperar el tiempo perdido. - pidió Castle, Ric lo pensó un minuto… ahora tenía muchas respuestas, muchas mas de las que hubiera querido saber pero el sabia que ya no le quedaba nadie, ni nada… estaba solo, no podía darse el lujo de desechar a un padre.

- Esta bien. - murmuro, Castle sonrió y se levanto.

- Bien, iremos a recoger tus viejas cosas o si quieres puedo comprarte nuevas, solo… solo quiero que esta tarde me acompañes a un lugar.

- ¿a dónde? - pregunto el niño, sin embargo no hubo respuesta… Castle iba a llevarlo a ver a otra persona que seguramente sería importante en su vida… pero que lamentablemente ya no estaría para él.

**.*Vale no se si este bien este tipo de encuentro padre e hijo, solo no queria hacer un eterno drama de telenovela con esto asi que trate de escribir lo que yo haria en esa situación. Va a haber algo de drama pero a medida que avance la relacion entre Castle y su hijo. **

**Porfavor Review**


	13. Chapter 13

Castle apenas y podía caminar de la manera correcta, así que Beckett le consiguió unas muletas para que pudiera andar y solo así fue como Castle pudo acompañar a su hijo hasta su antigua casa para recoger sus cosas.

- Realmente no voy a extrañar este lugar… probablemente me obligaron a limpiarlo un millón de veces. - comento el niño

- ¿Y eso porque? - pregunto Castle con interés, ¿acaso su hijo había sido usado como sirviente de sus malvados padres?

- A veces… me castigan a limpiar la casa… además… tengo un trauma ¿sabes? Soy muy ansioso con el arreglo de las cosas, me gusta que todo se vea perfecto y no tirado… dios me pongo loco cuando veo una basura fuera de su lugar... pero tranquilo, no es grave… creo… no podría decir que no tengo el trastorno del TS… no se que. - comentaba el chico mientras caminaba hacia su habitación, Castle tomo nota de mental de encargarse de que un terapeuta revisara al chico.

- Tengo demasiados juguetes, creo que tendré que donarlos a la caridad o algo. - comento el chico, Castle miro a su al redor y se percato de que había muchas mas cosas de las que había visto en su primera visita, pero eran cosas buenas y claramente con un valor especial pues de no ser así, Ric no las tendría puestas en estantes.

- No, en casa caben todas perfectamente… no se si te diste cuenta pero la habitación es mas grande que esta… así que no te preocupes, solo toma tu ropa y enviare a una mudanza a recoger los juguetes. - comento Castle, el niño sonrió por lo cool que era y se puso a guardar toda su ropa en unas maletas.

- ¿Y… tienes libros? - pregunto Castle, había pasado un tiempo en silencio mirando como su hijo recogía sus cosas y no se sentía cómodo con eso.

- Muchos… en formato digital, PDF ya sabes… pero solo los tuyos en papel. - comento el chico y saco una caja negra del armario, una que Castle reconoció al instante.

- Es la caja de promoción de los libros Derrick Storm, ¿de donde la sacaste? - pregunto impresionado, el chico se encogió de hombros un poco apenado.

- Había una librería en la esquina… y cuando la cerraron…. Bueno digamos que iban a tirar la caja a la basura y… la robe. - comento el chico pensando por un segundo que Castle se enfadaría pero fue todo lo contrario, se empezó a reír.

- Ese es mi chico, sin duda yo hubiera hecho lo mismo… esa caja es de colección… fabricada para guardar todos mis libros. - comento Castle, el niño sonrió.

- Lo se. - murmuro Ric y empezó a bajar los libros del estante y a meterlos rápidamente dentro de la caja. - Por eso nos la llevaremos de una vez. - agrego

- Entonces… vámonos, luego a la tarde llamo a la mudanza… estamos algo retrasados. - comento Castle, poniéndole una mano en el hombro a su hijo para que caminara con el.

- ¿Retrasados para que? - le pregunto.

- Espera y veras. - le dijo Castle y se lo llevo de la casa hasta el cementerio del sur de Manhattan, estaba lloviendo pero por suerte Beckett ya lo esperaba en el lugar con un paraguas para cubrirlos de dicha lluvia.

- ¿Por qué estamos aquí? ¿Acaso es una escena del crimen? ¿Me trajiste a ver un cadáver? - pregunto el chico ilusionado lo que rompió el corazón de Castle que ahora no sabia la forma correcta de decirle la verdad de su presencia en ese lugar.

- Si, pero hijo… yo… - Castle no sabia que decir y Beckett le puso una mano en el hombro para que la mirara, y en su mirada se decían las palabras "Déjame hacerlo a mi"

Castle asintió a que Beckett hablara, ella tenía experiencia comunicándole a las familias de las personas muertas de sus casos sobre sus decesos.

- Ric… tu padre te trajo aquí para que conocieras a tu madre… y te pudieras despedir de ella como se debe. - comento Beckett con mucho tacto, la cara del niño paso por varias emociones hasta que finalmente se mostro consternado y miro a Castle.

- ¿Mi mamá? ¿La de verdad? ¿Ella esta…?

- Lo lamento hijo, la encontramos… hace unos días… y fue por eso que… pudimos encontrarte a ti. - le dijo Castle, el niño se puso a llorar al instante así que se abrazo a Castle quien pensaba en contarle toda la historia de Katherine de una vez pero… no era el momento, ya se encargaría de hacerlo después y con mas calma.

- Tienes que saber que te quería mucho… le encantaría haberte conocido… y estoy seguro… que desde donde este… te esta viendo y esta sonriendo… por lo hermoso que eres. - comento Castle y le limpio las lagrimas a su hijo con sus pulgares.

El funeral fue muy tranquilo, la verdad es que solo habían estado Castle, Ric, Beckett, Esposito, Ryan, Martha y Alexis. Todos demostrando su apoyo a Castle y al nuevo integrante de su familia, el pequeño Ric.

Castle permaneció abrazando a su hijo en todo momento, ambos estaban llorando como forma de decirle adiós a Katherine, Ric hablaba en voz baja pero entre lo que Castle le pudo escuchar fue.

"_No te olvidare… cuídame por favor"_

Tras esas palabras Castle dio un beso en la nuca al chico y miro como el ataúd comenzaba a descender en la tierra, mientras el le decía mentalmente algo a Katherine:

"_Es nuestro hijo, aquí esta… no pudimos estar con el antes, pero ahora… te prometo que voy a cuidarlo, es un niño maravilloso… tiene lo mejor de los dos… en especial de ti… y jamás permitiré que algo malo le pase"_

- Todo estará bien, lo prometo Ric. - dijo Castle al odio del niño quien solo sonrió y le tomo la mano con fuerza, ambos estaban seguros de que estaba por iniciarse un nuevo capitulo en su vida, uno que seria maravilloso.

***Lamento mucho tardar tanto con esta actualizacion pero debo decirles algo... comencé a escribir un libro para la universidad y estoy con el proyecto de una obra de teatro, espero no tardar mucho mas en poner mas capitulos de la historia que lo que viene va a ser diferente ya, habra un salta en el tiempo y mas casos que resolver.**

**Porfavor Review**


End file.
